Crimson
Crimson is a player character in the Western Isles, a Tiefling Circle of the Moon druid. Physical Description Crimson is a short Tiefling girl, standing at only 5'0" with a slim figure. Her skin is a deep crimson red color which contrast against her deep orange-tinged, yellow eyes. The horns which sprout from her temples, being a slightly darker hue than her skin, curve like a ram's, forming a single loop resulting in a forward point. Her shaggy, unkempt hair is a deep black tint with slight reddish highlights and falls just above her shoulders. She has a round and youthful face, on which she constantly shows a look of hostility towards those she's unfamiliar with. Her nails are long and jagged, and her canine teeth are sharpened beyond what is normal for a typical humanoid. Trailing behind her at all times is a long, smooth tail, one that stretches roughly 3 feet long and ends in a slightly rounded point. Crimson primarily wears a set of dark, over-sized robes, tattered, worn, and covered in dirt, which she neglects to tie closed. Underneath is armor made of hide and furs that cover her torso, just underneath her arms, and legs, down to mid-shin. Her feet are typically covered by a loose wrapping. Due to the cold weather, Crimson has taken to wearing a warmer set of clothing and a pair of boots which Moryn made for her. Their clean look contrasts heavily against the dirty, tattered robes. In order to cast her spells, she carries a long, twisting, oak staff in her right hand. Scars * None Shared Rumors * Crimson heard tale of a powerful staff which resides in a temple inhabited by snake people * She also spoke of stories she heard of mines filled with dwarves gone mad, and that these mines connect to each of the Isles Notable Items * A large, magical clay pot which she has planted a shrub in Backstory Crimson lived the entirety of her life in the wilderness, citing that she considers hollowed-out trees and clearings to be home more than the Last Chance tavern. Other than this, not much is known about Crimson's past, especially in regards to why she's in the Isles. She sometimes mentions her father, whom she refers to as Papa, though she has yet to give many details on him. Relationships * Papa: '''Unnamed father to Crimson * '''Dauntless: '''Crimson has taken to calling many of her Last Chance companions by nicknames * '''Wivaun: '''Crimson seems to be on good terms with him following their conversation on her first day in the Isles, and he was the first person she called by their actual name * '''Antaeus: Crimson seemed to take a liking to Antaeus upon his arrival to the Last Chance, though she often teases him when they talk * Cassandra: Following a discussion the two had following the destruction of Sun's Bounty, which resulted in an embrace between them, Crimson appears to be on good terms with Cassandra Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub